Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free
"Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Hannah Montana. The title is a reference to the Dire Straits song "Money for Nothing". Plot Mr. Corelli sends his students off to raise money for a local fundraising program. Miley and Lilly want to beat Amber and Ashley to win a $300 gift card for the mall, and for bragging rights. They are unsuccessful at raising money until they have the idea to raise money through Hannah Montana, which enables them to collect a large amount. They then feel guilty, however, when they realize that another girl, Sarah, who is wholeheartedly devoted to charity and wants to donate the card, is working much harder to raise money, and they decide to give her the money instead, so she can win the contest. Alas, Sarah won't accept the money from them, so Miley and Lilly dress up as Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle to give her the money. In spite of this, Amber and Ashley still win the contest, but only because Oliver accidentally bragged to Amber and Ashley, telling them that Sarah has more money than them. Not wanting to be beaten by Sarah, Amber and Ashley quickly dash back to their parents and ask them to write another check. However, their victory is spoiled when Miley interrupts their interview for the local paper by telling the reporter they want to donate their prize to charity and having to work in a soup kitchen during their day off school. The picture of Amber and Ashley taken that very day shows them covered with soup and looking thoroughly disgusted. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver get their revenge! In a subplot, Jackson believes that he is better than his dad at sports. However, this changes when Cooper tells him that Robby is letting him win. Jackson wants to prove to anyone that he can beat his dad, and his dad didn't need to feign inability. Cooper gives Jackson some lessons in ping pong so he can beat his father at something; Jackson wins, but due to Jackson's gloating attitude, he and his father become fiercely competitive over petty things. This episode ends with Jackson and Robbie having a contest of who can drink a ton of water and hold it in the longest. Robbie Ray wins and he exclaims, "I knew having eight brothers and sisters and one outhouse would pay off someday." Trivia * The little girl seen in the ball pit after Hannah and Lola leave is played by Miley Cyrus' little sister, Noah Cyrus. * The song Who Said is featured in the episode. * Since both Lola and Hannah's wigs come off in the pit, the little girl now knows about them, though she was probably too young for her brain to make any realizations, as little children tend to have a short attention span and even so, it's highly unlikely that anybody would have believed her. * Lilly brewed about a burrito with the toppings: blue cheese dip, bratwurst, and melted blue cheese. * This is the final appearance of Jackson's friend Cooper Montgomery. Category:Hannah Montana episodes Category:Television episodes